Minho's Childhood Story: It's not Hard To be Life
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: Minho's childhood story. edited by DuBu-Girl   jangan dikomplain ya.. it's just fanfict


**Anyoung readers!**

**Apa kalian siap, terutama untuk para flames?**

**Check this out!^^**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Anyoung.. aku akan menceritakan kisah hidupku.. kuharap kalian bisa cukup sabar karena aku agak.. tidak menyadari kalau akan sesulit yang kubayangkan.._(Author: Minho-ah ini mau mulai atau gk ya?:/ kebanyakan mikir..)_

.

Anyoung.. namaku Choi Minho. Aku sekarang berumur 21 tahun, sama seperti Key-hyeong. Aku memutuskan untuk memanggil Key hyeong karena dia memang lebih tua 3 bulan dariku.. aku lahir pada tanggal 9 Desember 1991. golongan darahku… ah, tidak perlu kuberitahu.. _(Author: X| payah..)_ dan juga.. aku memiliki seorang hyeong, juga abeoji dan eomma. Aku adalah maknae kedua setelah Taemin.

.

Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat, badanku proporsional sejak kecil. Ayahku pernah bekerja sebagai pelatih sepak bola, dan itulah yang menyebakan tumbuhnya diriku yang sekarang, tinggi dan proporsional. Aku sukasekali olahraga, terutama sepak bola yang selalu mengingatkanku saat aku masih kecil bermain bersama ayah.

.

Sedangkan eomma.. ibuku adalah fotografer. Ibuku suka sekali memotretku. Entah kenapa. Padahal kalau kupikir-pikir hyeong-ku lebih tampan dan pintar. Tapi aku setidaknya senang karena ibulah yang membuatku sukses seperti ini. Eomma yang telah membuatku menjadi model, kalian tentu sudah tahu bukan?

.

Yah, itu benar. Aku sudah berkutat dengan dunia fashion sejak kecil, sejak aku berumur 14 tahun. Aku menjadi model yang dibayar, lebih besar daripada yang aku kira. Aku saja tidak percaya hanya karena hasil foto ibuku yang menakjubkan, haha.. _(Author: suaranya hambar ~3~)_. Tapi aku senang kok^^. Sejak jadi model, aku terus membentuk dan menjaga badanku. Sejak jadi model juga, aku bisa mengenal beberapa artis dan aktor yang terkenal.

.

Kalian tahu SNSD bukan? Mereka mengajakku untuk tampil dalam video klip mereka yang berjudul "Gee". Aku sangat senang? juga diajak untuk bermain film yang berjudul "Pianist". Wah, aku memang pendiam. Tetapi kalau urusan filming begini, mana bisa jadi pendiam.. hehe..

.

Lalu, aku diculik (?) agen SM entertainment, dan diajak untuk mengikuti latihan untuk audisi. Aku sedikit bisa sih, dalam menari.. tapi.. kalau diajak audisi seperti ini mana ada persiapan? Untung saja aku dulu diajarkan rap oleh hyeong. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari lagu rap untuk audisi nanti.

.

Selama latihan, aku paling dekat dengan Donghae-hyeong, member Super Junior. Dia sama denganku^^, agak pendiam tetapi kalau sudah dekat akan jadi bawel^^. Kami pun mulai bercakap-cakap:

.

"Apa kamu jadi ikut audisi? Hebat dong sampai diculik seperti itu^^. Aku saja dulu latihan disini 3 tahun baru jadi member SuJu -3-," kata Donghae-hyeong.

"Ne, Hyeong.. aku sudah memutuskan untuk ikut audisi. Tapi aku bingung bagaimana menari dengan lagu ini…," keluhku pada Donghae-hyeong.

"Sini, coba aku lihat.. hmm.. aku kan pernah menyanyikan lagu ini, Minho! Mau kuajarkan?" tawarnya.

"Ne! Ne! Aku mau hyeong! Tapi.. apakah hyeong sibuk?" cemasku terhadapnya.

Tentu saja aku cemas. Kalau misalkan Donghae-hyeong sibuk, bagaimana nanti dia bisa tampil kalau ada jadwal? Andwae! _

"Ah.. ani Minho.. aku tidak ada schedule sampai bulan Januari^^ SuJu KRY yang ada^^. Eottohge? Mau tidak?"

"NEE~^^"

.

Saat itu pun Donghae-hyeong mengajariku. Aku sampai ke rumahnya berkali-kali. Dan akhirnya, tiba saatnya aku untuk audisi. Sebelumnya, Donghae-hyeong menyewa pendeta untuk memberi berkat untukku _(Author: kok enak~ author juga mau kalii.. eh? Memang Donghae sekaya itu? Nyewa pendeta? Minho:…-3- Thor.. aku masih cerita nih.. Author: Oh? Mianhae^^a)_. Lalu aku pun maju.

.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga agar movement yang satu ini tidak jatuh. Selama aku latihan, gerakan yang satu ini sering membuatku jatuh. Dan…

DRAP!

Aku tidak jatuh! Memang agak oleng(?) sedikit, tetapi untung saja tidak jatuh^^.

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama..

Tiba saatnya pengumuman.

"Yang pertama Kim Jonghyun, lalu.. Onew.."

Kalau dua orang itu memang hebat. Suara mereka keren^^.

"Selanjutnya Key.."

Itu namja yang menatapku terus dari tadi. Aku sih tidak takut sama yang begini.

"Lalu.. Choi Minho.. dan Lee Taemin. Semuanya maju."

Wah, aku lolos audisi. Kok aku tidak seantusias mereka ya.. -3-

"Baik, kalian aku jadikan satu grup. Onew kutunjuk menjadi leader. Tentukan nama grup, serta visi dan misi kalian."

.

Blablablabla…

"SHINee bagaimana?" Tanya Onew-hyeong yang berumur 18 tahun saat itu.

"SETUJUU~" jawab kami berempat serentak._(Author: kayak anak TK aja..-3- Minho: BUGGH! Author: )_

.

Kami pun mengadakan debut pada tanggal 28 Maret 2008, dan berhasil.

Sekarang kami telah mengeluarkan total 10 buah album. Yaitu:

_ Replay—mini album pertama;_

_ SHINee World—single pertama;_

_ A. Mi. Go—repackage pertama;_

_ Lucifer—single kedua;_

_ Romeo—mini album kedua;_

_ 2009 Year Of Us (Y. O. U)—mini album ketiga;_

_ Hello—repackage kedua;_

_ Kimi Boku Wa Everything (Replay)—mini album pertama Jepang;_

_ The First—single pertama Jepang;_

_ Sherlock—mini album keempat._

Akulah yang menulis rap semua lagu di album-album ini^^.

.

Aku hanya berharap pada satu jalan; yaitu: **SHINee tetap bisa menghibur orang di seluruh dunia^^**.

.

Tahukah Kalian apa Mottoku?

"_Jangan pernah menyerah dengan apapun yang kamu temui!"_

_._

_-Minho-_

* * *

><p><strong>Eottohge readers?<strong>

**Hutang author tinggal Taemin ya^^**

**Sip dah^^**

**Okeh, sampai sini dulu^^**

**Anyoung!(^.^)/**


End file.
